Sylas/Development
Azubuike 'AzuBK' Ndefo-Dahl |narrative = |artwork = Zeen Chin |visual = Hunter Gage |conceptcredit = Victor '3rdColossus' Maury }} Champion Roadmap: August 2018 By Ryan 'Reav3' MirelesChampion Roadmap: August 2018 That’s it for today! But I’ll leave you with one last bit of info on new champions. Besides the colorful new mage currently in hiding, we have another new champion locked away, with no release date in sight… Champion Reveal: Sylas Once I was a prisoner. Like you. Locked away by cowards and hypocrites. Left to die for the way I was born. Nothing to live for but vengeance. Nothing to lose but my chains. Yet in the revolution to come—our revolution—these chains will liberate us all. And I will make sure we are never shackled again.Champion Reveal: Sylas, the Unshackled I= ;Petricite Burst After casting a spell, Sylas’ next basic attack whirls his chains around him, damaging nearby enemies. |-| Q= ;Chain Lash Sylas lashes out with his chains, damaging and slightly slowing enemies. After a brief delay, the intersection of the chains detonates, applying an increased slow and damaging enemies again. |-| W= ;Kingslayer Sylas lunges at a target with a powerful strike, damaging them and healing himself. If the enemy is at low health, the damage is increased; if Sylas is at low health, the heal is increased. |-| E= ;Abscond / Abduct Sylas dashes a short distance and shields himself. For a short time, he can recast the ability to whip out his chains, stunning, damaging, and pulling himself to the first enemy hit. |-| R= ;Hijack Sylas hijacks an enemy’s ultimate for his own use. Enemies can still use their ultimates if Sylas takes them. Sylas can take an enemy’s ultimate whenever Hijack is off cooldown, but can’t hijack the same enemy for a while after. ;Playing as Sylas As Sylas, you lash out with merciless magical attacks, pummeling those who would oppose you with stone and steel. Beat down your enemies with repeated , following each flogging with a basic attack for a whirling . Elude arrest and position yourself with before choosing a hostage to hook with . When your struggle becomes a matter of life and death, end the oppression with a crushing strike. When you reach level six, unleash your full potential and Hijack the powers of your foes for a greater purpose—your own. By the late game you can seize multiple ultimates in quick succession, using the enemy team’s own strength against them and bringing your revolution to a violent conclusion. In the end, they will be the ones who kneel. Watch me break a kingdom. ;Tips and Tricks * Crush your foes in combat by weaving in basic attacks after each spellcast for maximum damage. The perfect sequence includes a after every ability, leaving enemies bruised and broken—if not dead. * Consider all your options when ultimates. What do you need most right now? What might be critical a little later? Seizing a brutal finishing move could clinch your current skirmish, but taking a powerful crowd control spell might win you the next teamfight. * You can’t the same enemy for a while after you take their ability, so plot out the full revolt before you start stealing ults. There’s no rush to use what you have, but hesitate too long and you’ll miss opportunities to unleash even more ultimates. Triumph over your opponents by picking the right time—and power—to turn against them. "You picked the wrong side." Dev Doodles: Sylas Real devs. Real stories. Real doodles. In the first episode of Dev Doodles, devs recount some of the challenges they faced while creating Sylas, a champion who steals ultimates from other champions. Animated by: Ehlboy Media Music= ;Related Music Season Start 2019 - Anticipation - Login Screen| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Sylas The Unshackled Champion Trailer - League of Legends| Magic is Rising Stand With Sylas League of Legends| Dev Doodles Sylas League of Legends| |-| Gallery= Sylas teaser.jpg|Sylas Teaser 1 Visions_of_Demacia_1.jpg|Sylas Teaser 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Visions_of_Demacia_2.jpg|Sylas Teaser 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Visions_of_Demacia_3.jpg|Sylas Teaser 4 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Visions_of_Demacia_4.jpg|Sylas Teaser 5 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Visions_of_Demacia_5.jpg|Sylas Teaser 6 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Sylas_Model_01.jpg|Sylas Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Sylas_Model_02.jpg|Sylas Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Sylas_Model_03.jpg|Sylas Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Sylas_Model_04.jpg|Sylas Model 4 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Sylas Splash concept 01.jpg|Sylas Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Sylas Splash concept 02.gif|Sylas Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Sylas_LunarWraith_Concept_01.jpg|Lunar Wraith Sylas Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Sylas_LunarWraith_Concept_02.jpg|Lunar Wraith Sylas Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Sylas_LunarWraith_Concept_03.jpg|Lunar Wraith Sylas Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Sylas_LunarWraith_Concept_04.jpg|Lunar Wraith Sylas Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Sylas_LunarWraith_Concept_05.jpg|Lunar Wraith Sylas Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Sylas_LunarWraith_Concept_06.jpg|Lunar Wraith Sylas Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Sylas_Emotes_Concept_01.jpg|Sylas Emotes Concept (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Category:Champion development